During operation of aircraft engines, an inlet of the aircraft engine can see a strong swirl distortion (or other airflow distortion) due to a variety of factors. For example in supersonic aircraft engines, the inventors of the present disclosure have found that relatively thin lips/leading edges of a nacelle located upstream of a gas turbine engine can generate airflow distortion at the inlet to the gas turbine engine at certain aircraft operating conditions. The airflow distortion can be detrimental to an operability of the engine, and particularly to the gas turbine engine. Further, such airflow distortion can cause aeromechanical and/or operational issues.
Thus, an improved inlet assembly for an aircraft engine that addresses the aforementioned issue would be welcomed in the art.